koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 5
Dynasty Warriors 5 (真・三國無双4, Shin Sangoku Musou 4) is the fifth numbered installment in the Dynasty Warriors series. So far, it's the title with the most amount of spin-offs. The game's characters, visuals, and fighting style are also the most publicized versions to date. Gameplay *The Musou Token is a new item that activates Musou Rage which powers up the character momentarily. The player can pick it up on the ground by killing certain soldiers, breaking certain boxes, or by getting 100 KO's when wielding a fourth weapon. To activate it, press R3 (right analog stick). *Evolutionary attacks add an additional three attacks to a moveset. When using a weapon who's informational screen has a blue, swirling dot on it and also having a full Musou bar, players can press an additional three times after , , , , , . The first two additional attacks are regular, and the last attack's purpose is to clear crowds. *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' adds a Weight system to weapons. Weapons' weights are classified as being Light, Medium, and Heavy. Light weapons are faster compared to the other types, but have weak damage - Only at 75% capacity. Medium-weighted weapons have average speed and power, with 100% attack power. Lastly, Heavy weapons make the character attack slower, but with a 125% damage percentage. *Instead of the original multiple bodyguards that would accompany the player during a battle, only one bodyguard is available to have. Bodyguards are classified into grades that affect their stats, and can also have elements and abilities added to them. *Orbs are obtained through special conditions instead of randomly receiving them. Also, levels for the Orbs are unapparent in this game. Modes Musou Mode Removes factions' story method from the previous installment in favor of individual stories for every character. Free Mode Same as most other titles. Encyclopedia Same as the previous title but with somewhat different summaries for each officer. The timeline section is also extended a bit. Challenge Mode Allows players to pick their officer of choice and participate in one of the four following modes *'Time Attack' - Defeat 100 enemies as fast as possible. *'Rampage' - Beat as many enemies as possible before life depletes. *'Sudden Death' - Try to beat several enemies without being hit. *'Bridge Melee' - Knock off incoming enemies off the bridge within the time limit. Characters The game retains the same cast from the previous installment and adds six new officers. Characters are unlocked by clearing several stories in Musou Mode. Those with bolded names are unlocked right from the start while officers with an asterisk next to theirs are new in this title. Achievements Expansions *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5 Special'': Xbox 360 and PC version of the game that combines elements with the original game and Xtreme Legends (excluding the Edit Mode and Destiny Mode features). Sports higher res graphics and includes the Japanese and English tracks. Exclusive to Eastern regions in Asia. :Completing Musou Mode with all of the characters unlocks all achievements to a total of 1,000 points. Every character except Zuo Ci is 20 points. Zuo Ci's ending grants 60 points. Spin-Offs The games listed below either use character visuals or movesets from this title. *''Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle'' (simplified and stylized versions) *''Dynasty Warriors Mahjong'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Online/BB'' *''Warriors Orochi'' series *''Pachislot Shin Sangoku Musou'' by Olympia; additional screenshots can be seen here. *''CR Shin Sangoku Musou'' by San Three *''CR Shin Sangoku Musou Moushouden'' Related Media Koei published a series of trading card game (「真・三國無双 4」トレーディングカードゲーム) based on Dynasty Warriors 5 on July 29, 2005. The cards are illustrated by Hiroyuki Suwahara. Starter box (53 cards) cost 1500 yen, while booster pack (10 cards) cost 280 yen. Available starter box including Wei set, Wu set, Shu set. There are total 266 cards in the game, including 36 commander, 160 general, 35 strategy, 15 trap, 20 item. Booster pack include 10 cards from the set of 266. Meister Japan created mini replicas of the game's weapons. They can be seen here, here and here. The eight volume fanbook publication, Musou Fan Field combined information for this game with Samurai Warriors and its then upcoming sequel. It included exclusive illustrations, sneak peaks to new features in the games and their expansions, dream match novelizations or coverage between two factions, and a showcase of letters and fans from both franchises. Voice actor commentary, several comics, and other editorials answering questions to fans were also included. Three compilations of Three Kingdoms based novels were also published under the label, Musou Fan Field Novels. Aside from the official guide books, character illustration book, character encyclopedia, and scenario guide, Koei officially funded the following publications for this game: *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 1'' - collection of four panel parody comics created and illustrated by fans. ISBN: 4-7758-0317-4 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 2'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0339-0 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 3'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0337-9 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 4'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0338-7 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 5'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0339-5 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 6'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0386-7 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 7'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0387-5 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 8'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0388-3 *''Comic Shin Sangoku Musou 4 ~ Wonder Evolution Vol. 9'' - ISBN: 4-7758-0450-2 Allusions *Alternate costumes for the new characters later appear in Warriors Orochi 2. *A particular fighting scene in The Restless caused quite a stir with movie goers, many claiming that it copied too many actions from this game's intro sequence. Though the director denied the claim, it was a somewhat popular topic for its time. Gallery Image:Dw5-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art DW5_Special_Cover_(Xbox_360).jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou 4 Special package art DW5_Treasure_Box_Cover.jpg|Treasure box cover External Links *Official site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Korean site *Official Japanese site *5 Special Japanese site *5 Special Taiwanese site *Trading card official site *Opening movie *Pachislot promotional trailer Category:Games